No Longer Friends
by WindKitsuneofDarkness
Summary: "What else do you not know about me?" "What would you like me to know about you?" Volkner and Gardenia get together again at the Association's annual evening party. Sequel to 'No Idea'.


"When was the last time we've met up for a group occasion?" Cynthia asked, eyes flicking across the faces of the Sinnoh gym leaders and Elite Four. "This is precisely the reason why I've decided for Sinnoh to host the annual Pokemon Association evening party" The Sinnoh Champion didn't miss the looks of horror and disappointment on her colleagues' faces, except for the carefully schooled neutrality on Kien, Volkner and Gardenia.

She knew those expressions would degrade even as she continued to speak. "As far as possible, do your best to come with a date. It wouldn't reflect well on you to come dateless." She paused, allowing the effect of her words to sink in. And they did. "We'll discuss that later, for now, lets move on to the handing out of the official badges..."

- - -

"Hey Gardenia." The plant type gym leader turned in surprise, as she didn't even notice the other man approach her.

"Volkner... is anything the problem?" Her voice was laced with questioning.

"Would you agree to be my date for the Christmas party?" The Sunnyshore gym leader looked a little flushed, and Gardenia knew why... she looked the same herself.

"Y-yeah sure... no problems there, Volkner." She mentally cursed herself for stumbling over her words.

"Great. I'll pick you up at five that day." He smiled, and then with a slight bow, turned and left. Gardenia watched him go, forcing the heat from her face unsuccessfully.

"Hi Gardenia, why is your face so red?" It was Maylene and Candice. 

"Volkner asked me to the party as his date..." Gardenia smiled slightly, back to her usual calm and imposing self.

"Really? How lucky of you, Gardenia! Many girls would kill for a date with him. And he asked you!" Maylene giggled.

"I've heard you got asked out by Aaron, Maylene. How's the guy like, being one of the Elite Four and all." Candice asked curiously.

"Aaron's nice. And you wouldn't have guessed he was an Elite unless you challenge him to a battle. I mean, he's so sweet."

Gardenia laughed slightly, even as Roark came over and tapped Candice on the shoulder, hesitantly, asking if they could talk. After she left with the rock-type master, Gardenia commented quietly, "Looks like Candice's found her date."

"Yup... do you know who Cynthia'll be going with? She refuses to tell me anything beyond that we know him."

"I'm afraid I have no idea, Maylene." Gardenia's eyes were now fixed on Aaron and Kien, where Aaron seemed to be gesturing discreetly to Cynthia, and mischievously nudging Kien, who in turn looked embarrassed. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

- - -

Volkner rang the doorbell, whilst adjusting his gray tie one more time before meeting his date. He decided he looked... presentable. Or so he hoped. "Volkner, you're..." He grinned as Gardenia broke off to look him from head to toe. "... well dressed tonight."

"Thank you, same goes for yourself." He admittedly liked her clothing. A simple black dress with silvery indigo material as an extra layer, so it sashayed with her every step. Silver high heels and a matching earring necklace set. Very suiting. And the dress matched his black jacket too. "So, shall we?" He offered her his arm, and she took it, closing the door behind her.

They got onto the Tropius, and it took off through the skies. "Now, whose Tropius is this?" Gardenia looked very interested in the grass/flying Pokemon.

"Nova's. He's coming on his Altaria... with his date if he has one." His sky blue eyes appeared navy blue in the darkness of the night, and he petted the Tropius, who began its downward descent. "Next stop, Pokemon League." Gardenia looked down, and was awed by what she saw. The normally empty grass plains of the League area, was brightly lit, all in preparation for the evening party.

The Tropius made a swift and perfect landing, and both gym leaders got off its back, and Volkner nodded encouragingly to the Pokemon. "Alright, thanks for the ride. Your trainer should be here already, if not soon." The Tropius nuzzled Volkner's hand before flying off into the night sky once more. "Alright, lets go." Volkner took Gardenia in on his arm.

- - -

Volkner and Gardenia both took a moment to admire the lush decorations. "Very nice. I see Cynthia has put in a lot of effort to host this." Volkner commented with one raised eyebrow.

Gardenia nodded half-heartedly, her attention fixed on the fountain in the corner. "Lets go talk to some of the other guests, I see a lot of trainers from the other regions." Even while Gardenia talked with Winona, Wallace and Volkner had a little discussion.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Volkner of Sunnyshore gym." The electric trainer held out his hand, and the Hoenn Champion shook it.

"I'm Wallace, Hoenn Champion. Your region's done a splendid job in this year's event." Wallace commented, with a satisfied nod.

"It was mostly done by Cynthia and Kien. They handle a lot of the administrative work pertaining Sinnoh." Volkner nodded. "But it doesn't seem as though either of them is here yet." He cast a glance around in search of the aforementioned two.

"Well, when I do see Cynthia, I'll be sure to compliment her work. I take my leave for now." Wallace nodded as a way of farewell, and led Winona away.

- - -

Volkner and Gardenia both talked with a lot of people, and Volkner even met up with his cousin, whom he hadn't seen since last year's event. "Hey, Falkner." He greeted.

"Volkner? Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"Mm... do you have a date?"

"Janine of Fuchsia gym. Enough about me, talk about yourself."

- - -

When Volkner pulled Gardenia aside to simply have some drinks in peace and quiet, he frowned. "Hoenn and Sinnoh are both regions under a champion's government. However Wallace is here, yet Cynthia isn't. She is after all a Champion, and this may reflect badly on her."

Gardenia's face creased in worry for a moment, before she smiled. "I'm sure she has her reasons, Volkner. I've known Cynthia from even before she took the title of champion, and she isn't the kind of person to be late if she could help it."

That was when a Luxray walked into the hall, attracting the watchful gazes of the crowd. What was really attracting the stares was more than just the Pokemon, but the riders... aka Cynthia and Kien. Cynthia dismounted at the stage, and Kien gave her a thumbs up even as he recalled his Luxray and stepped away from Cynthia, who was his date.

Cynthia smiled confidently at the crowd, and cleared her throat before beginning to speak. "Welcome to the Association's Annual evening party. Sinnoh is proud to be hosting this year's event, and I hope you all have a good time tonight." She smiled to the applause of the crowd, her speech was the customary declaration of the party being officially opened.

"May I invite this lovely lady for the first dance of the night?" Volkner smiled at Gardenia acceptance, and gently pulled her over to the dance floor.

Even as the invited band began to play onstage, a few couples took to the dance floor, including Wallace and Winona, as well as Vincent and Anabel. The quick and rhythmic tune paved the way for Volkner and Gardenia, who were like masters of the dance floor.

A flurry and a twirl of Gardenia's silvery dress material, a swish of Volkner's jacket, and the couple was captivating the crowd's attention. The sheer intensity of their dance was mesmerizing, and watching their skillful partnership, coordination and dance skills, even Drake raised his cap to better watch them. Even as the song slowed to a halt, Volkner and Gardenia spun into the center of the dance area, whilst panting slightly and being unable to catch their breaths.

Grinning at the applause they were garnering from the crowd, Volkner took Gardenia's arm, and led her out of the dance hall to the balcony, where a sight of the entirety of Sinnoh was visible on clear nights. "You sure can dance. I never knew that."

Gardenia laughed, "What else do you not know about me?"

Volkner leaned down and grinned mischievously. "What would you like me to know about you?"

A feigned look of innocence. "I don't know... Lets see..." 

Genuine laughter from the electric gym leader. "I never thought I'd see the more playful side of you, Gardenia."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, its a definite change from the usual you." He looked melancholy for a moment, as he turned his gaze on the view of the region.

"Is anything wrong, Volkner?" Gardenia asked concernedly.

"I kind of... wish this night would never come to an end. After this night, I won't get to see you for a quite a long time... unless I ask you out..." He looked thoughtful, and Gardenia raised an eyebrow.

"And... just what is that supposed to imply?" Although her tone was skeptical, she was smiling faintly.

"Its meant to imply whatever you want it to." Volkner leaned against the railing and smiled warmly at her.

"I wonder... should it mean what I think it to mean..." She rested her head on her hands and observed him with an evaluating expression. "... I would accept."

Even as Volkner blinked at her in surprise, she began chuckling. "You mean it?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Do I look as though I would go back on my word?" She looked offended, and Volkner froze involuntarily. But she broke out in laughter shortly after. "Sorry! But I couldn't help it... really!" But she was silenced by Volkner, who had abruptly kissed her.

"No you don't." He broke the kiss, chuckling at Gardenia's slightly lost expression, before she began reprimanding him, face still red. Looking at her, then at the flickering sea of lights that was Sinnoh, Volkner thought, '_Who said wishes don't come true?_'

-- -- -- -- -- --

Author's Note: Hello all... This is the promised sequel to 'No Idea', I hoped you enjoyed it. I originally liked this pairing as a sort of sideline to another pairing, but after writing this, it ranks amongst the top few Pokemon pairings I like, right next to GracefulShipping (WallaceXWinona). If I get enough requests, I'll start writing drabbles on either 'WallaceWinona' or 'VolknerGardenia'. Another few possibilities are 'AaronMaylene' or 'RoarkCandice'(Perception kind of thing)...

Final clarification:

Before I start getting bugged about who Nova, Vincent and Kien are... here's your explanation!

Nova

He's the gym leader of Mauville after Wattson stepped down in a case scenario drabble I never finished. Mainly uses a Linoone. He's here because I'm fond of his character.

Vincent

Frontier Brain of the Battle Dome, title 'Dome Noble'. Tucker decided to seek beauty and perfection in the more secluded parts of the region. Likes Absol. Same case scenario, another favourite character.

Kien

Bertha's enjoying a peaceful retirement, and Kien was elected into the Elite Four. New OC for this story, and his favored Pokemon are Lucario, Staraptor and Luxray.

Sorry for this extremely long author's note, please do leave a review...


End file.
